The Dalek Invasion of Grukup
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: One year since I uploaded my first fanfic, The Mind of Grukup, and a year for the Doctor since that happened. To celebrate I am releasing another fanfic, multi-chapter, set on the same planet, as the Eleventh Doctor returns to find old enemies are also there... Please read The Mind of Grukup and Return to Grukup to get references.
1. Back to Grukup

The Doctor walked round the TARDIS, wondering where to go next. He was still thinking about that girl in Victorian London. A thought occurred to him. "I wonder if I should see Kafyip again!" he said. "Grukup. Now old girl, get me here the right time!"

The TARDIS landed again and the Doctor stepped out. "Not again!" he said as he saw a smoking town. He strolled towards the town cautiously. At the edge was a crowd, mostly consisting of Swukains, though there were several other species, including Crop colonists. "Hello there! I'm looking for Kafyip" he said. "Kafyip? Which Kafyip do you mean?" asked a tall Swukain. "Married to Tulbek?" said the Doctor. "No. Don't know of those" said the Swukain. "They helped defeat the High Minds!" said the Doctor. "You must remember them!"

"That was more then a hundred years ago!" laughed the Swukain. "Just a moment. Kafyip, Tulbek?" said a young Swukain. "They were my great-great grandparents!" "Your great... Who are you?" asked the Doctor. "Fimzol" she replied. "Are... they no longer around?" asked the Doctor, a sombre note entering his voice. "Died before my mother was born" replied Fimzol.

The Doctor looked down sadly. "I'm... sorry to hear that." "It's fine" said Fimzol. "Your race must be long-lived if you knew them though."

"Well, I have lived for hundreds..." began the Doctor but another Swukain cut in. His leg was bandaged and he had a crutch. "We don't have time to talk to another outer being! Considering outer beings are attacking us now!"

"What are they like this time?" sighed the Doctor.

"They are one-eyed creatures of metal but inside such evil can be sensed" said the wounded Swukain. "They attacked without warning, descending from great ships. The invaders fired rays of death, killing many innocents."

The Doctor had a suspicion of what this race was. "Did they call themselves Daleks?" he asked grimly.

"Yes" said an old Swukain. "Just like the creatures from the Chronicles of Kafyip." "Chronicles? What are those? Can I have a copy?" asked the Doctor, sounding excited. "They were stories told by Kafyip the Storyteller of his adventures" said Fimzol. "They are one of the most popular books on Grukup and are even read on other worlds. Not everybody believes them. But it seems that the Daleks are real."

"To think, after all the trouble I went through to erase... Well this is still long before the Mainframe is established!" said the Doctor. He tried to sound happy but the reality was there. But that reminded him of something else. "This is long before the Daleks should be active. Why are they here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fimzol.

"I'll explain later" replied the Doctor.

A Crop Colonist with the left side of his face burnt so badly his eye was gone pushed through the crowd. "I'm Ziril Mathow of the Crop Defence Force. Are you part of a relief force? I sent a message..."

"No, I came here for pleasure!" said the Doctor.

"How did you manage? All the colonist ships that tried to leave were shot down" said Ziril.

"Well, the TARDIS just appeared here" said the Doctor. "She has a habit of going where I'm needed."

Ziril looked dejected. "No relief force?"

A short Swukain with his right hand missing laughed miserably. "Nobody's going to help us. If they come back I won't fight." He glanced down at his hand. "They're too powerful."

"Holdem, please..." began the old Swukain but the Doctor interrupted. "You'd rather be enslaved? The Daleks work their slaves to death!"

"If that's true I'll just die when they come" said Holdem.

"This is just like a century ago, when I helped you defeat the High Minds!" said the Doctor. "It looked bad but I and the Swukains beat them then."

"Were they as bad as the Daleks?" asked the Crop colonist.

"The Daleks are worse" said the Doctor.

"Then why should we fight them?" asked Ziril.

"That is more reason to fight. They will treat you as the lowest creatures. They hate all other life. Once the Daleks have no use for someone, no matter how loyal they were to the Daleks, that someone gets exterminated! We need to find out what the Daleks are planning!"

There were murmurs among the Swukains. Many people imitated the Doctor's appearance from the Chronicle and they had thought this was another alien who was doing so. But many were wondering if this really was the Doctor.

"Are you... Are you the Doctor?" asked Fimzol.

"Yes. I am the Doctor and I will beat the Daleks!"

The Swukains best at telepathy sensed from the outer being's thoughts that he believed himself to be the Doctor. Either he was the Doctor or he was mad. The thoughts were chaotic and felt mad but they had heard that the Doctor's thoughts were such. Had the Doctor returned? Would he again save them?


	2. Captured

"Now, I don't want a crowd!" said the Doctor, as a mass of people began to move around him. "Just one person... Fimzol! If you could come with me..."

"Why must we wait here?" asked a Crop colonist with a limp.

"Well, that's because..." began the Doctor but Fimzol interrupted.

"Because the Doctor works better with fewer people."

"Your telepathic skill is even better then Kafyip!" smiled the Doctor. "And I agree, I do work better. Agree with... myself. Come along Fimzol!"

The Doctor and Fimzol crept towards the Dalek camp over the ridge, the Doctor having picked up some equipment from the TARDIS. He looked below him at the scene.

There were four Dalek ships on the ground, with a ruined town near them. It looked similar to the Crop colony the Doctor had seen when he was last on the planet, many years ago in his and their time. From the look of the town, it was over four times its former size, with the remnants of fine houses and even a water fountain. Yet now it lay in ruins. The people were being forced by the Daleks to work on advanced-looking machines, and loading telepathic crystals.

A man threw down the rocks he was carrying and began shouting. A Dalek flew down and said something, as which two figures with metal helmets seized him and dragged him inside a ship. The Dalek turned and said something, at which the surrounding workers resumed working quickly.

"Do you have any idea what the Daleks are doing?" asked Fimzol.

"No" replied the Doctor. "But if the Daleks are involved it can't be good." He surveyed the area below him and made a decision. "Well, best we go down there?"

"Are you thoughts confused?" asked Fimzol. "I do not sense a full intent."

"Haven't thought it up yet" replied the Doctor. "But we should be able to work something out." He looked round and gave a smile.

"Fimzol" he said. "I might need to do a bit of scanning, but I don't want those Daleks finding out I have this equipment."

"They are good scanners" replied Fimzol.

"Yes" said the Doctor. "This is going to take a little work." He turned to Fimzol. "If you want to leave now, those Daleks are dangerous and I would understand."

"I'll be fine" replied Fimzol. "I want to help."

"Well, stay up here. I'll need to let the Daleks catch us. But when I fall over after the Daleks catch me, knock that stone down and let the Dalek see you."

Fimzol glanced at the Doctor. "I understand your plan."

"Good" smiled the Doctor. He moved downhill very cautiously, over about ten minutes, hiding under the clumps of plants that clung to the stony ground despite the lack of soil. He finally got to the bottom and began moving some stones around. He then moved up, about half-way to Fimzol, then started strolling down the hill and to the path. There was a sudden shout of "HALT!"

The Doctor spun round to see a Dalek pointing its gun at him. "You wanted to speak to me?" he asked with a smile.

"Why are you coming here!" shrieked the Dalek.

"Well you did ruin the surrounding area. I was wondering if there was food..."

"You will work for the Daleks!"

"And the food? I'm starving!"

"Slaves will be given food, as much as is necessary!" said the Dalek.

"Do you need to search me?" asked the Doctor.

The Dalek glanced over the Doctor. "Clear. You will go to the mines!"

"So telling me to halt was pointless" replied the Doctor. He fell down with a sigh.

There was a clatter behind it and the Dalek turned its head. Fimzol tried to hide behind the rock but the Dalek was already flying upwards.

The Doctor shouted back "FIMZOL! DON'T TRY TO RUN AWAY! YOU'LL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Fimzol stepped out, the Dalek landing with its gun less then a meter from her.

"You will be exterminated if you defy us!" it snarled. "You will go to the work place!"

"Alright" replied Fimzol, trudging down the path.

"Wait! You must be scanned!"

Fimzol stood still as the Dalek looked over her. "Clear!"

As Fimzol joined the Doctor at the bottom she saw he was already carrying some rocks. "So where do we put these?"

"Follow the other slaves. Failure to work or obey will result in extermination!" The Dalek watched the Doctor walk a few meters towards the convener belt and rose into the air, flying back in the direction of the leading Dalek ship.


	3. A Meal

Inside the main Dalek ship a Swukain was strapped to a table, a device clamped to its head. It was being examined by a Dalek Scientist. "Telepathic range above-normal."

"Good" replied the Dalek commanding the mission. Next to them was a device containing a mass of telepathic crystals. It surveyed its prisoner.

"Your thoughts are foul, monster" spat the Swukain. "What do you want of me?"

"We know of the telepathic ability of your race, due to your proximity to the Grukup telepathic crystals" said the Dalek in its horrible chant. "The properties of the crystals are interesting. With them the Daleks could master telepathic warfare."

"I will not help you, monster!"

"You have no choice. Activate!"

The Scientist obeyed and the man screamed. A moment later the screams halted, the man having stopped all activity, his eyes staring, his body twitching.

"3.9 Rels" reported the Scientist.

"An improvement from 4.4 Rels" said its superior. "But we must continue! Dispose of the material."

An unpleasant stew was being given to the workers when the Doctor arrived. The Swukains had a panicked look to them, due to the bad thoughts surrounding the area. The people that were helping with the machinery, delicate and dangerous work, were being given stew with meat in it.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor to a group of five people, each of a different species, who were sitting round eating.

"A DOCTOR!" boomed a huge green man with a huge chest and trumpet-like mouth. "ARE THE DALEKS..."

"Be quiet!" whispered the Doctor. "Don't mention Doctor to the Daleks."

"He was asking whether the Daleks were allowing medical assistance" whispered Fimzol. "But they are not."

"I'm here... well, as it happens the Daleks don't know I'm here."

"You're here to..." One of the Swukains struggled to read the Doctor's mind.

"Fight the Daleks. Can I rely on help here?" asked the Doctor with a smile.

"MY GREAT-GRANDFATHER DIED IN THE STRUGGLE OF THE SNOW REPUBLIC" announced the green man. "I WILL BE HAPPY TO ASSIST!"

"But what can we do?" asked a Crop female with a cut on her nose which she kept scratching. "The Daleks have crushed us."

"Just tell me what they are doing" said the Doctor.

"We don't know what they are doing" said a four-eyed woman shorter then the Doctor. From the look of her she came from a high-gravity planet. "And Swukains keep having fits, and are taken away by the Daleks."

They suddenly heard a shout, and saw one of the Swukain working on the machine, collapse to the ground and start screaming. A Dalek swooped from the sky. "Take her to the ship!" it ordered two Crop colonists, who hurriedly obeyed. They ran out a few seconds later, the door slamming shut behind them.

"And this has been happening for some time?" asked the Doctor. He saw Fimzol clutching her head. "Fimzol... what?"

"I just felt... something" she said.

"Interesting, looks like a telepathic cause" said the Doctor. He pulled a small piece of machinery that looked like a gun out of his coat, connecting it to the sonic screwdriver.

"How did you get that past the guards?" asked a woman.

"I hid it under a rock. Then when the Dalek bringing me here was distracted I just picked it up with the rock" smiled the Doctor.

"You... you came here? But why?"

"I needed to find out what was happening so I could stop the Daleks" said the Doctor.

"Are you mad?" asked the Crop woman.

"His thoughts are strange but he does not appear... fully mad" said Fimzol.

The Doctor was setting up the device quickly, but hid it as another Swukain woman walked past, with a metal helmet and a whip. "Robomen! Well, Roboswukains" he said.

"I've heard that's what happens to those they take away" said the four-eyed woman as the Roboswukain walked past them.

"Not only on Swukains. I remember seeing a man I knew, of my world, strike a Dalek, for which he was taken into the ship. Later I saw him as a part-robot."

"It's a horrible thing the Daleks do, turn people into absolute slaves, without any thoughts of their own" said the Doctor, continuing to position the device, plugging his sonic screwdriver into it. "Sorry, some dust got into... Ah, now lets see what the Daleks are cooking up here."

The Doctor began a scan of the weapon, then looked at his sonic screwdriver.

"The only thing they've been cooking up is poor food" said the four-eyed woman. "I don't think their device is for cooking."

"It is an expression" said Fimzol, "though I only knew this from his mind."

"So that's it! Some form of telepathic weapon" said the Doctor.

"HALT!" screeched a Dalek. The Doctor looked up, his head dropping as the Dalek descended.

"Ah, yes, just checking your weapon... And its certainly working how its supposed to. So I should probably be getting back to work now."

The Dalek was looking over the Doctor's device. "You will show this item to be scanned!"

The Doctor did so. The Dalek scanned the device and looked up. "Where did you get this device? It is beyond the capabilities of this society!"

"Well, beyond the capabilities of this society, but easy for mine. I made one even better before I was your age" he told Fimzol.

"You will come with us!" said the Dalek.

"Excellent!" replied the Doctor, clapping his hands together. "I was just planning on asking to see your leader. Especially with the food. Are you trying to be humane in poisoning your slaves rather then working them to death?"

"Your words are irrelevant. You will give me the item!" said the Dalek, as another Dalek glided over. The Doctor picked it up and the Dalek snatched it with the sucker arm. Before it went the Dalek turned to the group of slaves. "You will now return to work!"

"Return to work? But we've barely..." began Fimzol.

Three more Daleks and five beings wearing robot helmets advanced on her.

"Do you defy us?" snarled one of the Daleks.

The Doctor stepped back as Fimzol stumbled, falling over. "NO! You're not going to harm her!"

"You dare speak against us?" said the Dalek. "You question our power?"

Its gun pointed at her. "Then she will be..."

"STOP! Do a full scan of me! Come on, it worked on the Arkheon Threshold!"

"The Arkheon Threshold? How do you know that?" asked the Dalek.

"Scan me and you'll know" replied the Doctor.

The Dalek scanned him. "IT IS THE DOCTOR!" it shouted. Its eye turned to Fimzol. "You are his associate! You will come with us!"

"Well, its better then being here" she said with a smile.

The two Daleks took the Doctor and Fimzol into the ship, marching them through a set of corridors. After a minute they came to a door which slid open, revealing Scientist Daleks. They were clustered around a set of advanced-looking machinery, and a corpse was lying on the table.

"Greetings Doctor" said a voice.

The door of the ship's laboratory had opened and a familiar Dalek glided over.

"The Dalek Time Controller!" cried the horrified Doctor.


End file.
